


Opowieść prawie wigilijna

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Young Winchesters Memory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywny śródfinał sezonu 9, krótkie, słodkie, nostalgiczne, świąteczne i z silnymi naleciałościami "Opowieści wigilijnej" Dickensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowieść prawie wigilijna

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Dean spojrzał Samowi przez ramię na tablet Charlie (oddany  
na przechowanie, jako że nie byłby przydatny w Krainie Oz), którym to brat skwapliwie się  
zaopiekował i zasiadał z nim w bibliotece, wypijając kolejne kubki kawy, herbaty i ziółek. Ziółka  
nieco przerażały Deana, ale Kevin uspokajał go, że to chińska mieszanka na wzmocnienie  
organizmu – w tym lukrecja, cytryniec, róża, kolcowój, rdest, cymamonowiec i żeń-szeń – Dean  
zgubił się już gdzieś przy kolcowoju. Jednak zamiast spodziewanych hieroglifów wymarłego  
języka Atakapa bądź chociażby „5 sposobów na pokonanie upadłego anioła” na ekranie tabletu  
zobaczył przepis na „Nanny’s Christmas Cake” z apetycznym zdjęciem ciasta nadzianego  
bakaliami. Niemal zakrztusił się popijaną czarną kawą bez cukru. Jednym słowem, nie należy  
niczego popijać, spoglądając bratu przez ramię, zwłaszcza jeśli nie chce się opluć stołu.  
\- Że co? – wykrztusił, odstawiając kubek jak najdalej od siebie i wykaszliwując nadmiar  
kofeiny z dala od zielonkawego t-shirtu.  
\- Chciałem upiec ciasto – wymamrotał obronnie Sam, zsuwając się coraz niżej na  
niewygodnym, choć zdobnym w wygięcia krześle i zasłaniając tablet połami koszuli w niebieską  
kratę. – W końcu mamy kuchnię. I święta idą.  
\- Święta idą – powtórzył bezmyślnie Dean, który ostatnimi czasy zamartwiał się wszystkim,  
tylko nie Bożym Narodzeniem. – I dlatego zamieniasz się w Marthę Stewart?  
\- Przeważnie to ty zamieniasz się w Marthę Stewart – odciął się Sam z błyskiem w oku na  
samo wspomnienie wykrzyknika, jakim uraczył go brat, gdy razem wpadli do zdemolowanej  
przez Złą Czarownicę kuchni. Że dopiero co posprzątał.  
– Poza tym mówiłeś, że nie ma to jak dom, prawda? A że teraz mamy coś w rodzaju domu  
równie dobrze możemy urządzić sobie święta z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Choinka, lampki,  
prezenty, eggnog, indyk, pierniczki, świąteczny pudding i ciasto z bakaliami. To jest nasączane  
rumem – w sam raz dla ciebie.  
\- Choinka, lampki, prezenty – Dean miał problemy z koncentracją i dziwnym uciskiem w  
piersi, nie mającym nic wspólnego z zakrztuszeniem się kawą. – Odkąd to stałeś się entuzjastą  
świąt? Przeczytałeś „Opowieść wigilijną” o jeden raz za dużo? Mam ci przypomnieć, jak bardzo  
Opowieść prawie wigilijna wzdrygałeś się przed obchodzeniem Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy… sam wiesz, kiedy.  
Sam obrzucił go pochmurnym spojrzeniem, dobrze wiedząc, które „kiedy” ma na myśli i  
nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, jednak na jego twarzy malował się nieugięty upór, a długie  
nogi pod stołem skrzyżowały się w sposób jednoznacznie oznajmiający, że nic nie odwiedzie  
go od pomysłu ze świętami.  
\- Było, minęło – oznajmił niechętnie, wspominając zarówno ozdoby z odświeżaczy powietrza  
w kształcie choinek, prezenty zawinięte w papier gazetowy, jak i zerwany paznokieć – pamiątkę  
po spotkaniu ze złym skandynawskim bratem bliźniakiem Mikołaja i ówczesne poczucie, że  
traci brata bezpowrotnie, na wieczną poniewierkę. – Mam ochotę na huczne święta Bożego  
Narodzenia i już. W tym roku mamy za co dziękować, nie uważasz?  
\- Mhm, bo anioły zstąpiły na Ziemię z dobrą nowiną – prychnął Dean, zakładając ręce  
i stając pod filarem w postawie ochroniarza. – W trochę przesadnej ilości. Nie mogliśmy  
dziękować nieznanej Opatrzności podczas Święta Dziękczynienia? Też byłby indyk.  
\- Mogliśmy – zgodził się Sam niewinnie. – Ale wtedy goniliśmy za Złą Czarownicą  
Wschodu. Albo raczej ona goniła za nami… Szkoda, bo nie zaprosimy Charlie na Gwiazdkę.  
Za to możemy zaprosić Casa.  
Dean zakrztusił się po raz drugi, choć tym razem nie miał w ręku kubka z kawą.  
\- Cas nie może – bąknął, usiłując coś wymyślić, by przekonać brata, że nie mogą zaprosić  
Castiela, że - co gorsza - Sam nie może spotkać się oko w oko z Casem, a ściślej mówiąc, nie  
może tego uczynić Ezekiel.  
\- Na pewno może – zirytował się Sam, niecierpliwie odgarniając włosy z czoła i przytrzymując  
zsuwający się z kolan tablet. – W ogóle nie rozumiem, dlaczego uparł się radzić sobie na własny  
rachunek. Z tego co widzieliśmy, nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Trzeba go było namówić na pozostanie,  
a nie pozwalać odejść, żeby przycupnął gdzieś pod progiem jak zbłąkany szczeniak w deszczu.  
\- Nie chciał ściągać na nas kłopotów – wtrącił Dean, sam słysząc, że brzmi to cokolwiek  
nieprzekonywująco. I bez większego sensu. Rozejrzał się po szczodrze oświetlonej bibliotece,  
poszukując natchnienia w regałach wypchanych manuskryptami i książkami, bądź  
porozstawianych tu i ówdzie stojakach z bronią i dziwacznymi urządzeniami, ale nic nie  
przychodziło mu do głowy.  
\- Gdzie? Do bunkra chronionego przed wszystkim i wszystkimi? – wytknął Sam, machając  
ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, obejmującym całość siedziby Ludzi Pisma.  
\- Może nie przed aniołami – mruknął cicho Dean. – Poza tym Czarownica jakoś się tutaj  
dostała.  
\- Tak, przytargana w worku przez Dorotkę. Podobnie jak przytargany przez nas w worku  
Crowley – zauważył kąśliwie młodszy z Winchesterów. – Samo z siebie zło tutaj nie zawita.  
\- Nie wszystkie anioły są złe – wyrwało się Deanowi, prawdopodobnie z nadzieją.  
Sam teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. Ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadziła, prócz faktu, że  
Dean z niewiadomych powodów opierał się świętowaniu świąt i sprowadzeniu Castiela, który  
gdzieś tam ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem i ukrywał się przed rozwścieczonymi braćmi w łasce.  
Osobiście bez łaski.  
\- Wymień jakiegoś poza Casem – prychnął. – Abstrahując od faktu, że też nie zawsze mu  
wychodziło. I że chwilowo nie jest aniołem.  
\- Cas nie chce… - zaczął Dean, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej i czego to nie chce  
Cas, zwłaszcza, że akurat pozostać w bunkrze chciał jak najbardziej. Raczej nie zapomni jego  
wzroku, kiedy poprosił go, by odszedł.  
\- Chce czy nie, zaprosimy go na święta – zdecydował Sam z uporem, delikatnie odkładając  
tablet na stół i kusząc brata zdjęciem ociekającego alkoholem i czekoladą ciasta. – I Gartha. I  
może Charlie jakoś też…  
\- Wysyłając jej wiadomość przez latająca małpę? – nie powstrzymał się Dean, mimo woli  
zerkając na „Nanny’s Christmas Cake”. Z bakaliami. Wyglądało smakowicie, chociaż trudno było  
sobie wyobrazić, by Samowi udało się je upiec. Sam, oględnie mówiąc, rzadko bywał w kuchni.  
\- I Kevina – nie dał sobie przerwać Sammy. - Prawda, Kevin?  
Obaj bracia spojrzeli na wchodzącego do biblioteki młodziutkiego proroka, nieogolonego  
i z podkrążonymi oczyma, ale w czystym podkoszulku i z kanapką w ręku, zapijaną wodą  
mineralną. Niegazowaną. Ostatnio dał sobie spokój z niezdrowymi hot-dogami i wrócił do  
ziółek, ryżu, warzyw, owoców i żywności ekologicznej, w czym dzielnie wspomagał go młodszy  
z Winchesterów. Nie licząc ryżu.  
\- Jestem buddystą – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami Kevin, sięgając po jakieś oprawione w  
skórę tomiszcze, by zabrać go ze sobą do pokoju. – Mogę co najwyżej świętować Nowy Rok  
Księżycowy. Mama robiła świetne kimchi…  
Sposępniał i bez słowa więcej odwrócił się na pięcie, by zniknąć z biblioteki jak sen złoty.  
\- To zrobimy kimchi, cokolwiek to jest – zawołał za nim Sam, próbując go pocieszyć i czym  
prędzej wspomagając się Wikipedią. – Acha, kiszona kapusta i papryczki chili. Osobiście mam  
ochotę na indyka – w piekarniku naszej kuchni można by upiec wołu, indyk zmieści się z  
pewnością. Z sosem borówkowym. Nie pogardziłbym też słodkimi ziemniakami i zapiekanką  
z zielonej fasolki. I będziemy musieli dokupić lampek, widziałem jakieś w magazynku, ale  
zdecydowanie za mało…  
\- I owiniemy nimi Crowley’a, a Cas będzie robił za aniołka na czubku choinki – warknął  
Dean, przerażony na samą myśl, że Sam jednak zaprosi Castiela z powrotem do bunkra, co w  
obliczu ostatniego ultimatum Ezekiela równało się morderstwu z zimną krwią. – Nie, Sammy,  
nie urządzimy świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Żadnego wchodzenia przez komin, nadgryzionych  
ciasteczek i śladów kopytek na ganku. Zwłaszcza, że nie mamy ganku. Nie i kropka.  
\- Grinch – prychnął młodszy z Winchesterów, nie do końca przekonany.  
\- Cindy Lou – odparował Dean, chwytając swój kubek z nieco wystygłą kawą i zdecydowanie  
kierując się w stronę kuchni. – Idę coś zjeść, żeby się uspokoić. Niekoniecznie kimchi, choć  
lubię papryczki chili.  
\- Scrooge – mruknął pod nosem Sam, z powrotem zagłębiając się w cyfrowy świat bajtów,  
w którym równie dobrze można było znaleźć z pięć wersji filmu o Scroogu (w tym jedną  
z Muppetami), przepis na keks, indyka z farszem i świąteczny wystrój stołu, jak również  
instrukcję domowego wyrobu bomb i koktajli Mołotowa.  
\- O tak, chciałbym mieć jego pieniądze – burknął Dean, znikając za załomem ceglanego  
muru, w korytarzyku prowadzącym do kuchni, magazynku i pomieszczenia ze starodawnym  
komputerem działającym w ramach perpetuum mobile. – I tak samo jak on uważam, że święta  
to bzdura. Odwołać święta Bożego Narodzenia!  
\- To akurat powiedział szeryf z Nottingham z „Robin Hooda” z Kevinem Costnerem –  
zauważył przytomnie Sam. – I przypominam ci, że Scrooge miał pieniądze, ale ich nie wydawał,  
bo skąpił. Nieważne…  
Kiedy Kevin i Dean zniknęli z pola widzenia, jeden w swoim pokoju, drugi zapewne w  
kuchni, trudno mu było dyskutować z samym sobą, więc wrócił do tabletu Charlie.  
– Rodzynki, skórka pomarańczowa wiśnie i migdały – zamruczał, jakby uczył się na pamięć  
szczególnie skomplikowanej inkantacji. – Co to znaczy oddzielić żółtka od białek?  
…  
Dean nie mógł zasnąć, choćby nie wiadomo jak długo przewracał się z boku na bok,  
szeleszcząc nadmiernie wykrochmaloną pościelą (należy pamiętać, żeby następnym razem nie  
wysyłać Sama do pralni, chyba że był to Ezekiel, któremu pomylił się płyn do płukania tkanin  
z krochmalem). Było mu za gorąco. Albo za zimno. W każdym razie niewyraźnie. Zapalona  
lampka nocna także nie ułatwiała zasypiania, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by ją wyłączyć.  
Szantaż moralny Zeke’a zaczynał mu wychodzić bokiem. I jak ma u licha sprawdzić, czy on  
naprawdę leczy Sama? Niby brat czuł się ostatnimi czasy rewelacyjnie, ale Ezekiel uporczywie  
twierdził, że jeszcze daleka droga przed nimi.  
Odesłanie Casa zabolało jak wyciąganie drzazgi spod paznokcia. Pocieszanie się myślą,  
że Castiel jest dużym chłopcem i sobie poradzi było niczym próba zaklejenia plastrem Rowu  
Mariańskiego. Tak, do tej pory radził sobie na tyle doskonale, że zdążył poznać, co to chłód i  
głód, dał się omamić i storturować, a na koniec zginął z ręki Żniwiarza. Prawdziwe dziecko we  
mgle, już bez płaszcza i swojego mojo.  
Ale czy Dean miał inne wyjście? Ezekiel potrafił być cholernie przekonywujący i w końcu  
wskrzesił Casa z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Podobnie jak Charlie, może z mniejszym  
przekonaniem. Mój ty Panie, niedługo będą mogli założyć spółkę „wskrzeszanie na żądanie”.  
Z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością. W bonusie opuszczanie przyjaciół w potrzebie. Tylko,  
że kierowany smutnym doświadczeniem powinien wiedzieć, że wybieranie mniejszego zła  
zazwyczaj kończy się nie najlepiej, prawda?  
Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł zasnąć. A przecież nie chciał sięgać po whisky w ramach pociechy  
i przytłumienia myśli. O nie, proszę Państwa, dwa razy nie popełnia się tego samego błędu.  
Chociaż jedno piwo by nie zaszkodziło…  
\- Może od razu czteropak? – spytał zgryźliwie Bobby, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka i zakładając  
ręce na obleczonej w wytartą koszulkę piersi. – Żebyś nie musiał dwa razy chodzić.  
Dean nie poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, ani nie chwycił za nóż tradycyjnie schowany  
pod poduszką, tylko wpatrywał się w zjawę z otwartymi ustami, co nie nadawało mu zbyt  
mądrego wyrazu twarzy. W świetle vintage’owej lampki postać Bobby’ego wydawała się  
na pół przezroczysta, ale stabilna i nie mrugała jak przepalająca się lampka. Sprane dżinsy,  
zielonkawy t-shirt, koszula w rdzawą kratę i nasadzona odrobinę na bakier czerwona czapeczka  
baseballowa plus zmierzwiona broda i oczy ciut sarkastycznie patrzące spod daszka - wszystko  
było na swoim miejscu.  
\- Bobby, ty nie żyjesz i nie możesz mnie nawiedzać – oświadczył z naciskiem i pewną  
pretensją Dean, unosząc się na łokciach i ostrożnie odsuwając z pola rażenia. – Umarłeś raz.  
Umarłeś drugi raz jako duch. Po czym twoja dusza pechowo powędrowała do Piekła. Na  
szczęście potem trafiła do Nieba. Koniec historii.  
\- Mi to powiedz – westchnął Bobby, przez którego widać było półkę z płytami i broń  
pieczołowicie porozwieszaną na ścianie. – Przyjmijmy, że ci się śnię.  
Dean z zaciętą miną wyciągnął rękę i zanurzył ją w widmowej nodze Bobby’ego aż po  
nadgarstek. Na palcach został mu ślad ektoplazmy.  
\- Nie śnisz mi się – oznajmił ponuro, wycierając palce w pościel i zostawiając na niej ciemne  
smugi. Z dwojga złego, zawsze lepiej ektoplazma aniżeli siarka.  
\- Bo musiałem ci powiedzieć, że jesteś idiotą – zdenerwował się Singer ze zjeżoną z irytacji  
brodą. – Powiedzże wreszcie Samowi o aniele, bo dojdzie do nieszczęścia.  
\- Nie mogę… – zaczął obronnym tonem Dean.  
\- Możesz, idioto – przerwał mu nieuprzejmie duch, dla podkreślenia swoich słów uderzając  
otwartą dłonią o łóżko, aż zatrzeszczało, chociaż nie miało prawa. – Kłamanie nigdy nie  
wychodziło wam na zdrowie. I lepiej to zrób, nim będzie za późno. Najlepiej przed świętami.  
Wiesz, ta świąteczna miłość ku bliźnim…  
\- Jasne, zwłaszcza w centrach handlowych – stwierdził z rosnącą irytacją starszy z braci.  
– Co wy z tymi świętami? Sam chce piec ciasto, a ty mi wyjeżdżasz z prawdą i miłością do  
bliźnich? Czy ja gram w inscenizacji „Opowieści wigilijnej”?  
\- Poniekąd – zgodził się uprzejmie Bobby, poprawiając czapkę. – Ale mamy braki w kadrach,  
więc będę robił za ducha Marley’a oraz świąt minionych, teraźniejszych i przyszłych. A teraz  
rusz dupę!  
Dean obronnym gestem podciągnął kołdrę niemal pod brodę, co oczywiście niewiele  
pomogło, kiedy widmowy Bobby dotknął jego ramienia, a bunkier Ludzi Pisma zawirował,  
zatrząsł się jak w ataku epilepsji i stał się złotym snem.  
Dean znalazł się na podłodze motelowego pokoju, wyłożonej granatową wykładziną w  
potworne, jaskrawozielone (za to doskonale kryjące brud) mazaje, obsypaną popcornem i  
okruchami chipsów, jak również kredkami, żołnierzykami, strzępami papieru i opakowaniami  
po cheeseburgerach. Jego o wiele młodsza wersja siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na  
łóżku i zajadała resztki popcornu z papierowej tutki, wgapiając się w lekko śnieżący telewizor,  
w którym leciał „Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów 5”. Dziecinna wersja Sama niemal zasypiała nad  
kulawym stolikiem w kąciku, mozolnie pisząc coś na kartce wyrwanej z zeszytu. Biorąc pod  
uwagę, że w tym momencie Sam miał z sześć lat, cudem wydawał się fakt, że w ogóle znał litery,  
a jeszcze większym, że potrafił je napisać.  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – jęknął teraźniejszy Dean z poziomu brudnej podłogi, gapiąc się  
na samego siebie w wieku lat jedenastu, potarganego, w pobrudzonej ketchupem koszulce,  
oblizującego słone od popcornu palce. Małemu Samowi, któremu włosy tradycyjnie wpadały  
do oczu i wiły się wokół twarzy, rozwleczona piżama w misie (na pierwszy rzut oka z Armii  
Zbawienia) spadała z chudego tyłeczka, kiedy pochylał się nad kartką ze świecową kredką.  
\- Taka praca – burknął duch Bobby’ego, poprawiając daszek czapeczki i obrzucając ponurym  
spojrzeniem wnętrze obskurnego pokoju motelowego z obłażącą listwą podłogową, ścianami  
cienkimi jak kartka papieru i promiennie pomarańczowymi zasłonkami w oknie, za którym  
padał deszcz ze śniegiem. Chociaż na karniszu zawieszono pojedynczy sznur kolorowych  
lampek, które kładły się barwnymi błyskami na oba łóżka, stolik i podłogę. – Niech zgadnę,  
Johna nie ma…  
\- Ale tata jutro wróci? – spytał w tym samym momencie Sammy, odrywając się od bazgrania  
na kartce i z nadzieją spoglądając na rozpartego na łóżku brata.  
\- Wróci jak wróci – odparł lakonicznie ledwo co nastoletni Dean, bardziej przejęty  
koszulką w buraczane paski Freddy’ego Kruegera, niż nieobecnością ojca, do której zdążył  
się przyzwyczaić. W sumie nie było najgorzej – mieli popcorn, chipsy, ciastka i parę dolarów  
w kieszeni na mleko i płatki, a przynajmniej nikt nie sprawdzał, czy umyli zęby i nie oglądają  
telewizji do nocy. Zwłaszcza horrorów.  
\- Ale jutro Gwiazdka – przypomniał Sam z przejęciem. – Jak nie wróci, nie dostanie  
prezentu od Mikołaja.  
\- I tak nie dostanie – zlekceważył Dean z łóżka, wrzucając sobie do ust garść popcornu.  
– Jest na to za stary. I co tam tak piszesz, mały?  
\- List do Mikołaja – wyznał Sammy.  
\- Trochę późno, nie? – zaśmiał się starszy z braci. – Musiałby mieć turbodoładowanie.  
\- Na pewno zdąży – ujął się za Mikołajem mały, wracając do listu i z wystawionym  
koniuszkiem języka kreśląc kolejną literę.  
\- Dobra, już się wzruszyłem – oznajmił Dean teraźniejszy, podnosząc się z psychodelicznej  
wykładziny i starając się przy okazji nie wesprzeć o półprzezroczystego Bobby’ego. W głębi  
ducha cieszył się, że poszedł spać w spodniach od dresu i koszulce – podczas podróży  
międzywymiarowej w samych bokserkach czułby się o wiele bardziej nieswojo. – Tata nie  
wraca ranki i wieczory, we łzach go czekamy i trwodze. A ja za chwilę zniszczę dzieciństwo  
Sama, mówiąc mu, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Wprost cudownie.  
\- Bywa - Bobby wzruszył niewyraźnymi ramionami, wciskając ręce w kieszenie, jakby to  
miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. – Nie ja wybieram twoje wspomnienia.  
\- A kto? Duch minionych świąt? Ten, co sobie wziął wolne?– zapytał zgryźliwie Dean,  
mimo woli rozczulony zapałem, z jakim kilkuletnia wersja Sama stawiała kulfoniaste litery,  
układające się w krzywy napis „piesek”. Chyba pluszowy, Sammy. A i tak z dwojga złego lepszy  
pluszowy niż ogar piekielny.  
\- To sobie pisz – oświadczył młodszy starszy Winchester, zaskakując zarówno swoją starszą  
wersję, jak i ducha Bobby’ego i dyplomatycznie zapychając sobie usta kukurydzą. – I dopisz dla  
mnie G.I Joe Action Marine. Na wszelki wypadek.  
\- To chyba jeszcze nie to Boże Narodzenie, kiedy zniszczyłeś mu dzieciństwo – powiedział  
scenicznym szeptem Bobby i umilkł na dobre, kiedy coś zachrobotało w drzwi, po czym  
trzasnęło, huknęło, z lekka zaklęło i do pokoju wtoczył się mokry John Winchester w czapce  
rybaczce wciśniętej na uszy. Był obładowany wypchaną brezentową torbą, dwoma nieforemnymi  
paczkami, reklamówką z jedzeniem na wynos od Pappas Bar & Grill i pękiem świerkowych  
gałęzi, z których ściekała woda ze śniegiem.  
\- Ho, ho, ho – wypalił, z ulgą zrzucając ciężkie brzemię na podłogę, dorzucając na wierzch  
zielony, kłujący wiecheć i otrząsając się jak pies wychodzący z wody. – Czy są tu jakieś grzeczne  
dzieci?  
Sam pisnął i zerwał się z krzesła, przebiegając przez widmową postać Bobby’ego i rzucając  
się w mokre objęcia ojca, nie zważając ani na wilgotną kurtkę, ani na jego drapiącą brodę i  
zimne jak lód ręce. John rzucił kpiące spojrzenie starszemu z synów, dostrzegając zarówno  
rozsypany popcorn, jak i lecący w telewizji horror.  
\- Nie szkodzi, tym mniej grzecznym też się coś od życia należy – mruknął, wyciągając  
z kieszeni kurtki zwinięty w rulon komiks i rzucając go w stronę Deana, który złapał go z  
godnym podziwu refleksem. Starsza wersja Deana stała jak słup soli przy stoliku z telewizorem  
i jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w okładkę z „G.I. Joe”.  
\- Dlaczego ja tego nie pamiętałem? – spytał ze zdumieniem. – To było chyba Florence w  
Iowa, 1989 rok, w styczniu pojechaliśmy do pastora Jima…  
\- Do mnie przyjechaliście – sprostował uduchowiony, lecz wciąż pozostający sobą Bobby z  
lekką urazą. – Miałem was na głowie przez bity miesiąc. Nie, żebym aż tak narzekał…  
\- Graliśmy w pokera? – upewnił się Dean z krzywym uśmiechem. – Na zapałki?  
\- Mhm. Dobrze, że miałem nielichy zapas, bo nie miałbym czym rozpalać w piecu.  
Z przyczepionym do siebie małym Samem John przeszedł dwa duże kroki i opadł ciężko  
na drugie z łóżek, usiłując zdjąć kurtkę, czapkę i buty jednocześnie. Świeży siniak nad okiem  
rozlewał się wysoko na skroń, na szyi widniały nowe zadrapania, ale ogólnie wyglądał lepiej  
niż dwa dni wcześniej, kiedy wychodził do „pracy”.  
\- Mamy indyka z nadzieniem, szarlotkę i eggnog, chłopaki – oświadczył z zadowoleniem,  
wyciągając z kieszeni koszuli tylko trochę zgniecione cukierki, wysypując je na podołek Sama  
i godząc się na nieuchronne ubrudzenie piżamy czekoladą. – I nawet ciasteczka dla Mikołaja,  
jakby się do nas wybierał.  
Tu porozumiewawczo mrugnął w stronę nastoletniego Deana, który sam nie wiedział,  
czy zajrzeć do komiksu, czy do reklamówki z jedzeniem na wynos, a może do tajemniczych  
pakunków, co prawda nie owiniętych papierem świątecznym, ale dziwnie obiecujących.  
Niezdecydowanie sprawiało, że wyglądał jakby usiadł na mrowisku.  
\- Jak ktoś tutaj posprząta – zawiesił glos John, znacząco spoglądając na rozsypane chipsy,  
popcorn, żołnierzyki, kawałki papieru i kredki, zaścielające łóżka i podłogę niczym śmieci  
wyniesione przypływem na nadmorską plażę.  
Nikt by nie pomyślał, jak szybko potrafią sprzątać dwaj chłopcy, jeśli w nagrodę czeka ich  
porządna kolacja, nawet jeśli przy tym kilka razy zdarzyło im się przejść przez widmowych  
gości, którzy stali pod drzwiami pokoju niczym słupy soli. W międzyczasie John wsunął  
nieforemne pakunki pod spaczoną komodę, a brezentową torbę pod łóżko, z ulgą rozdział się  
ze wszystkiego co mokre i niewygodne i wysuszył włosy ręcznikiem. Przyciągnąwszy bliżej  
łóżek kulawy stolik z niedokończonym samowym listem do Mikołaja (nad „pieskiem” tylko  
westchnął, dobrze wiedząc, że wciąż będąc w drodze, nie mogą sobie pozwolić na żadnego  
zwierzaka), zaczął rozpakowywać plastikowe pojemniki z indykiem, puree ziemniaczanym  
i fasolką, w skrócie opowiadając zziajanemu sprzątaniem Deanowi jak poszło z „cieniem”  
i to takimi słowami, żeby Sammy nic a nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Zresztą, mały był zajęty  
pieczołowitym pakowaniem kredek do kartonika.  
Teraźniejszy Dean patrzył w milczeniu, jak przed oczyma przewijają mu się jedne z  
najmilszych świątecznych wspomnień, jakie mu się kiedykolwiek trafiły. Nie było to może nic  
nadzwyczajnego – brakowało pięknej zastawy, domowych wypieków, choinki z prawdziwego  
zdarzenia, czy skarpet zawieszonych przy kominku (kominka także brakowało), ale… W  
dalej lekko śnieżącej telewizji zamiast „Koszmaru” pojawiła się „Gospoda świąteczna” z  
Bingiem Crosbym i Fredem Astairem. Indyk okazał się zbyt kruchy, sos za słodki, a ziemniaki  
rozgotowane, ale szarlotka rewelacyjna, zwłaszcza z bitą śmietaną w spreju, dodaną gratis  
do zamówienia. Winchesterowie z przeszłości, rozłożeni w poprzek łóżka Deana, wyjadali  
okruszki z ciasta, korzenne gwiazdki i czekoladowe cukierki, zapijając to wszystko colą i  
eggnogiem – John mocno doprawionym brandy – i oglądali stary film. Sam zasnął za kolanach  
ojca, z jedną ręką zaplątaną w kołdrę, a drugą za plecami Deana, który półgłosem dopytywał,  
czy jutro mogą poćwiczyć strzelanie do puszek, jednocześnie udając, że wcale nie podbiera  
swoich ulubionych toblerone. John potakiwał, czując jak ciepło motelowego pokoju i nadmiar  
brandy w eggnogu usypiają go niczym dziecko. Bing Crosby śpiewał nieśmiertelne „White  
Christmas”, lampki mieniły się kolorami, za oknem opad nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest  
śniegiem czy deszczem, a wstawione do butelki po piwie świerkowe gałęzie pachniały żywicą  
i mokrym igliwiem.  
\- Dostałem wtedy G.I Joe – powiedział mniej więcej w kierunku Bobby’ego Dean z  
teraźniejszości. – Z Armii Zbawienia, ale dostałem. To chyba ostatni raz, kiedy ojciec kupił mi  
jakąś zabawkę…  
…  
Mrugnięcie okiem i znaleźli się z powrotem w bunkrze Ludzi Pisma, choć nie w sypialni  
Deana, a na progu kuchni – zadymionej i pachnącej przepalającymi się bezpiecznikami.  
\- Hej, a drzewko z samochodowymi odświeżaczami powietrza i eggnog z nadmiarem  
whisky od Sama gdzie? – zaprotestował gwałtownie Dean. – To były naprawdę niezłe święta!  
Chociaż fatalny rok…  
\- Nie moja wina – rozłożył ręce widmowy Bobby, ani trochę nie poruszając przy tym zasłony  
dymnej otulającej przestronną kuchnię. – Jedno zdarzenie na czas przeszły, teraźniejszy i  
przyszły. Mówiłem, ci, oszczędności…  
\- I to ma być teraźniejszy? – oburzył się Dean, pociągając nosem. – Nie pamiętam, żebym  
podpalił kuchnię przed pójściem do łóżka.  
\- Bo to nie ty ją podpaliłeś – zaśmiał się Bobby, wskazując na Sama w rozchełstanej koszuli  
w kratę wyciągającego z piekarnika blachę pełną przypalonych pierniczków. Dobrze, że  
używał kuchennych rękawic. Szkoda, że nie założył gogli, bo oczy łzawiły mu od dymu. Do  
kuchni wpadł Kevin z gaśnicą w ręku, przy okazji przechodząc na wskroś Deana, który poczuł  
mrowienie, jakby ktoś połaskotał go od środka.  
\- Sam? – zapytał zdenerwowany Kevin, nie wiedząc, czy użyć gaśnicy, czy też nie i czy  
przypadkiem nie warto by ogłuszyć nią Sama, żeby przestał wygłupiać się z pieczeniem.  
\- No co? – zirytował się młodszy z Winchesterów, odstawiając blachę na kuchenkę, kaszląc  
i machając ręką przed twarzą, jakby chciał rozgonić siwy dym. – Wstawiłem do pieca i  
zamyśliłem się…  
\- Człowieku, chyba zapadłeś w sen zimowy – westchnął Kevin, ostatecznie pozbywając się  
gaśnicy na rzecz kuchennego stołu i stając w bezpiecznej odległości, czyli w drzwiach, gdzie  
już było dosyć tłoczno. – Dobrze, że nie zainstalowali tutaj zraszaczy.  
W tym momencie nad głową Sama coś zasyczało i wodna mgiełka rozprysnęła się na  
wszystkie strony, zraszając mu głowę i ramiona, zwęglone ciastka wraz z syczącą blachą oraz  
pudełko po cieście piernikowym w proszku, plus miski, miseczki i łyżki porozkładane na  
kuchennym blacie.  
\- Może jednak zainstalowali – podsumował ze stoickim spokojem Kevin, gdy Sam wzdrygnął  
się nerwowo, zgarnął ze stołu talerz z upieczonymi wcześniej, nie przypalonymi piernikami w  
kształcie pentagramów i uciekł z nimi na korytarz, jak najdalej od żywiołów rozszalałej wody  
i zadymionego powietrza. Po drodze również przeszedł przez Deana, który zaczynał czuć się  
jak autostrada szybkiego ruchu.  
\- Te wyglądają nieźle – uznał Bobby spod daszka czapki, obrzucając unoszony przez  
młodszego Winchestera talerz z piernikami spojrzeniem pełnym aprobaty. – I zawsze robił  
dobre naleśniki.  
\- Mówiłem, że ma zadatki na Marthę Stewart – bąknął Dean, patrząc jak zraszacz walczy  
z dymem, przy okazji zalewając pół kuchni. Będzie co sprzątać. – I jakie słuszne ciasteczkowe  
kształty.  
\- Dobrze, że nie napiekł piernikowych ludzików – byłoby głupio odgryzać im główki –  
prychnął Bobby, kierując się za Samem w stronę biblioteki i holu.  
\- Albo nóżki – parsknął Dean, posłusznie ruszając za nim niczym za przewodnikiem stada.  
– Wszystkie chciałyby rentę, jak ten mały ze Shreka.  
\- Chłopcze, jesteś barbarzyńcą – oznajmił z niesmakiem duch Bobby’ego.  
\- I to coraz głodniejszym – wyszczerzył zęby Dean.  
Zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się jak wryty na schodkach oddzielających otwarty korytarz  
od biblioteki. Rzucające bursztynowe światło lampy o kwadratowych kloszach były tam, gdzie  
zawsze, podobnie jak te wiszące - w kształcie latających talerzy i te trójkątne, zawieszone na  
filarach. Krzesła o niewygodnie wygiętych oparciach i zielonej wyściółce oraz mahoniowe  
stoły stały na swoich miejscach. Za to bordowe zasłonki kryjące przyrządy astronomiczne  
ozdobiono wielobarwnymi lampkami przypominającymi świetlny wodospad. Kolejny sznur  
kolorowych światełek oplatał świerk stojący pomiędzy filarami i osadzony w plastikowym  
wiadrze z ziemią, na oko wyższy od Sama, jeszcze nie wystrojony, ale pachnący jak tysiąc  
samochodowych odświeżaczy powietrza o zapachu leśnego igliwia. Kapiąca ze świerku woda  
świadczyła, że został przyniesiony niedawno i dopiero co zaczął odmarzać.  
Kevin siedział przy stole i zaśmiewał się z Sama, który wciąż dzierżył w objęciach talerz z  
piernikami, rozsiewając wokół siebie woń spalenizny i wilgoci. Na najbliższym niskim regale  
z książkami stała patera z ciastem bakaliowym z godnością nasiąkającym alkoholem (obok  
postawiono pękatą butelkę brandy) – Sam upiekł Nanny’s Christmas cake!  
\- Twój brat dostanie szału – zaprorokował Kevin, niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie  
słyszałeś, że odwołał Boże Narodzenie?  
\- Ale uwielbia ciasto – powiedział z nadzieją Sam, ruchem głowy odgarniając mokre włosy  
z czoła. Koszula w niebieską kratę zwisała na nim smętnie, kapiąc drobnymi kroplami wody.  
\- Touche – zgodził się niewidzialny Dean za jego plecami.  
\- Wszyscy to wiedzą – poparł go mrukliwie Bobby. – Ciekawe, że jeszcze nikt nie próbował  
przekupić cię brownie….  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Cas też – dodał Sam, w końcu odstawiając swoje piernikowe brzemię,  
ściągając koszulę (szary t-shirt ocalał przed potopem) i przysiadając na brzegu wypolerowanego  
stołu. – Namierzyłeś go, tak?  
\- Jestem jak Deckard – pochwalił się Kevin z uśmiechem pełnym samozadowolenia. – Przy  
was wyrabiam się na hackera i informatora pierwszej klasy. Znajdę nawet łuskę węża na dnie  
wanny. A co dopiero eks anioła pracującego w Gas-N-Sip.  
\- Co to, to nie – zdenerwował się Dean. – Nie możesz ściągnąć tu Casa, Sammy. Po prostu  
nie możesz…  
…  
Zrobił krok do przodu i nagle stanął przy pustym stole. Usłyszał jakby trzask płomieni  
i obrócił się gwałtownie, ale nie był to wesoły trzask płomieni liżących drewno w kominku  
(w bunkrze Ludzi Pisma nie mieli kominka) – lecz Sam trzymający dłoń na czole Kevina.  
Przeraźliwe światło biło z tlących się oczodołów jak napalm niszczący wszystko na swojej  
drodze. Kevin krzyczał, a serce Deana ścisnęło się do rozmiaru ziarenka piasku. Ze zduszonym  
jękiem rzucił się do Sama nie Sama, jakby mógł go jeszcze powstrzymać (w tej samej chwili  
Kevin padł na podłogę jak ścięty) i przeszedł przez obu na wylot, zatrzymując się na solidnej  
ceglanej ścianie. Niewiele więcej szczęścia miało jego alter ego, które nieco niepewnie weszło  
do biblioteki, poderwało się do biegu z imieniem Kevina na ustach i niemal natychmiast  
zostało przyparte do filaru, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.  
\- Sam – wymamrotał Dean spod filaru, dysząc jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.  
\- Nie ma już Sama – odpowiedział spokojnie Ezekiel. – Ale sądziłem, że zagrałem go  
przekonywująco?  
Z gardła Deana stojącego pod ścianą wydobył się niemal zwierzęcy warkot. Bobby stał tuż  
obok niego, z czapką mocno naciśniętą na czoło i rękoma w kieszeniach, które, można by  
przysiąc, same zaciskały się w pięści.  
\- Jak? - wydusił z siebie Dean z przyszłości.  
\- Słyszałem jak rozmawiałeś dziś z Kevinem… - anioł w ciele Sama uniósł w górę dłoń  
pobrudzoną niebieskawą kredką. - A nawet najmniejsza zmiana sigilu zmienia zaklęcie…  
Przepraszam za Kevina, ale to dla większego dobra. Zrobiłem to, co musiałem.  
Pochylił się sztywno i położył na ciele proroka żółtą kartkę z jego nazwiskiem, po czym  
równie sztywno wyprostował się, zabrał torbę z anielskimi tablicami i odszedł powoli w stronę  
żelaznych schodów, wypuszczając starszego Winchestera z niewidzialnego uścisku.  
Dean z przyszłości upadł na podłogę, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, nie tyle zatrzymywany anielską  
mocą, co przykuty do miejsca widokiem Kevina, leżącego jak porzucona szmaciana lalka z  
dymiącymi czarnymi otworami w miejsce oczu.  
\- Kevin? – spytał bez sensu i powtórzył jeszcze bardziej drżącym głosem. – Kevin?  
\- Kevin? – powtórzył za nim Dean z teraźniejszości, odrywając się od ściany, by przyklęknąć  
przy młodziutkim proroku. Zapach spalenizny będzie go chyba prześladował do końca życia,  
ale zdecydowanie wolałby przypalone pierniki. – O Boże…  
Nie mógł patrzeć na samego siebie płaczącego pod filarem tak, jakby świat właśnie zawalił  
mu się na głowę. Sam nie Sam odszedł. Kevin nie żył. Dlaczego Ezekiel go oszukał? Pewnie  
dlatego, że wszystkie anioły to potwory.  
Dean poderwał się z kolan i wczepił w Bobby’ego, nie zważając na to, czy stary przyjaciel  
jest materialny, czy też nie.  
\- Sam? – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie. – Co się stało z Samem? Dlaczego Ezekiel to zrobił?  
\- To nie jest Ezekiel – odpowiedział ponuro Bobby, nie wyrywając się z uścisku, ale też  
niewiele sobie z niego robiąc, pewnie dlatego, że dalej był półprzezroczysty.  
Deanowi dosłownie opadły ręce, które trzymał na jego widmowych ramionach.  
\- A kto? – ściśnięte gardło nie chciało go słuchać, a słyszany za sobą pomieszany z łzami  
wysilony oddech drugiego Deana w niczym mu nie pomagał. – Lucyfer?  
Ta myśl uderzyła go jak obuchem. Zbliżał się 2014 rok, a Lucyfer niegdyś powiedział, że  
cokolwiek by nie zrobił, zawsze skończy w tym samym miejscu, pod jego butem. Zbliżał się  
2014 rok, Metatron wypędził wszystkie anioły z nieba. Wszystkie. Może także uwolnił te  
zamknięte w Klatce. Ale przecież Klatki nie było w Niebie…  
\- Nie – uspokoił go Bobby jakby z nutą przerażenia w głosie. – Nie, ten ma na imię Gadriel  
i niegdyś wpuścił węża do Ogrodu. Ale nie jest do końca zły.  
\- Nie jest zły? – w głosie Deana brzmiała czysta histeria. Machnął ręką w kierunku Kevina,  
samego siebie i metalowych schodów, na których zniknął anioł unoszący ciało jego brata.  
\- Nie – Bobby wydawał się znużony. – Jest tylko kolejną zabawką Metatrona. Stary bibliofil  
ma dużą siłę przekonywania.  
\- Przecież powiedziałem wszystko Samowi? – dopytywał się Dean, wciąż przypierając ducha  
Bobby’ego do ściany, odwracając się plecami do tragicznej sceny. – Powiedziałem?  
\- Jak zwykle za późno – burknął tamten. – I chyba niezupełnie Samowi.  
Dean rzucił za siebie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i zamknął oczy. Już rozumiał o czym kiedyś  
mówił Sam, marząc o wydłubaniu sobie oczu łyżeczką. Chociaż w tym kontekście myśl o  
wydłubywaniu oczu była dosyć makabryczna.  
\- Ale to przyszłość – wyszeptał sam do siebie. – Można ją zmienić, prawda? Bobby? Prawda?  
W „Opowieści wigilijnej” wszystko się zmieniło...  
\- Mam wrażenie, że ze Scroogem było łatwiej – mruknęła niechętnie zjawa pod postacią  
Bobby’ego. – Bo ty się już chyba nigdy nie zmienisz.  
…  
Dotknął jego ramienia i wokół zrobiło się ciemno, cicho i spokojnie. Pusto. Dean zrozumiał,  
że leży we własnym łóżku i poderwał się z takim impetem, że zaplątał się w kołdrę, zsunął z  
materaca i grzmotnął o podłogę. Dobrze, że akurat nie atakowała go strzyga ani zmora, ani  
nic innego uwielbiającego wysysać energię ze śpiących. Zaklął, złapał się za potłuczony bok i  
po omacku odnalazł włącznik lampy. Miał oczy na mokrym miejscu, przyspieszony oddech i  
wspomnienie koszmaru pod powiekami. Rozejrzał się dziko, ale nie zobaczył ani Bobby’ego,  
ani żadnego innego ducha. Cała ta cholerna „Opowieść wigilijna” musiała mu się przyśnić.  
Prócz lekkiego zapachu spalenizny…  
Wyplatał się z kołdry, dziękując Opatrzności, że zamortyzowała upadek (podłoga była  
twarda) i wypadł z pokoju, jakby goniły go Erynie. W holu, sali narad i bibliotece jak zwykle  
paliły się przyćmione światła, lecz smużki dymu leniwie snuły się od strony korytarzyka  
prowadzącego do kuchni, a siedzący przy stole Kevin zaśmiewał się z ciut mokrego Sama,  
dzierżącego w objęciach talerz z piernikami. Obaj spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem, Kevin  
dalej z uśmiechem na ustach, a Sam z pewnego rodzaju zmieszaniem.  
\- Wesołych Świąt – wyrzucił z siebie Dean, próbując opanować oddech i przybrać mniej  
przerażony wyraz twarzy. Dostrzegł wysoką, oplecioną lampkami choinkę stojącą w wiadrze  
pomiędzy filarami, ciasto z bakaliami z towarzyszącą mu butelką brandy na regale i kolorowe  
światełka zawieszone za zasłonce przesłaniającej astrolabium. Teraźniejszość. Dzięki ci, Panie.  
\- Wesołych Świąt – odpowiedział nieśmiało Sam, wciąż ociekając kropelkami wody ze  
zraszacza przeciwpożarowego. – Chyba trochę nadymiłem w kuchni…  
\- Trochę – zaśmiał się Kevin, usiłując podebrać pierniczka z talerza trzymanego przez Sama  
i dostając po palcach od świeżo upieczonego cukiernika.  
\- Marthcie Stewart by się nie zdarzyło – prychnął Dean i aż musiał oprzeć się o stół, bo z  
ulgi niemal zrobiło mu się słabo. – To kiedy wysyłamy latającą małpę po Charlie?  
…  
Skromny, choć solidny stół w bibliotece zaczynał przypominać ten z wizji „Dziewczynki z  
zapałkami”, chociaż znacznie bardziej zwariowany – na białym prześcieradle (bo nie znaleźli  
odpowiedniego obrusu) leżały wycięte z czerwonego papieru serwetki w kształcie śnieżynek,  
wyprodukowane w ilościach hurtowych przez spółkę Charlie i Dorotka, talerze ze złotymi  
obrzeżkami, sztućce nie od pary, ale wyczyszczone do połysku, gałązki świerku i jemioły  
przewiązane czerwonymi wstążkami, z wetkniętymi w środek świecami we wszystkich  
kolorach (czego jak czego, ale świec nie brakowało w bunkrze Ludzi Pisma, zapewne w  
ramach przygotowań do rytuałów), srebrne gwiazdki wycięte z folii spożywczej przez Casa,  
przemycone przez Kevina dekoracje na Księżycowy Nowy Rok (w tym czerwone lampiony)  
oraz kielichy do wina mszalnego, które jednak równie dobrze mogły służyć do popijania  
czerwonego Bordeaux, białego Rieslinga i innych win, znalezionych w piwniczce Ludzi Pisma.  
Jednak nie tyle wystrój zachwyciłby andersenowską dziewczynkę z zapałkami, co mnogość  
i obfitość potraw, wysyłających w powietrze zmieszane zapachy – cierpkie żurawiny i sosu  
z borówek, kwaśne – marynowanej kapusty z kimchi, mięsne – pieczeni z szynki, kaczki po  
pekińsku i dobiegającej od strony kuchni obietnicy indyka, który wciąż tkwił w piekarniku,  
warzywne – słodkich ziemniaków, ulubionej przez Gartha fasolki i kolb kukurydzy i słodkie –  
pierników, samowego ciasta z bakaliami i sernika przytaszczonego przez Casa (który opróżnił  
pół sklepu, gdzie pracował). Stojący w dzbankach jajeczny eggnog pochodził z kartoników,  
ale doprawiony brandy, cynamonem i gałką muszkatołową pachniał jak orientalny targ z  
przyprawami, podobnie jak goździki wbite celnie w rozsypane po stole pomarańcze (pomysł  
Charlie) i drobne ciasteczka czekoladowo-noodlowe upieczone przez panią Tran z chipsów,  
czekolady i orzeszków ziemnych.  
Tak, okazało się, że Crowley czasami lubił naginać rzeczywistość – Linda Tran odnalazła  
się żywa w Chinatown w San Francisco, co Kevin o mało nie przepłacił życiem, a teraz robi  
dobrą minę do złej gry, gdy żelazna ręką rządziła w kuchni. W tej chwili, odziana w czerwoną  
garsonkę jednocześnie mieszała w garnku z ziemniaczanym puree, beształa syna wyciągającego  
świąteczny pudding z plastikowych opakowań i pilnowała odzianego w nieskazitelnie białą  
koszulę Sama, który pilnował indyka (czerwony patyczek wciąż nie chciał wyskoczyć z dobrą  
nowiną). Pobrzękując pasem rangera Garth biegał z miskami i talerzami między kuchnią  
a stołem, a kolorowa jak rajski ptak Charlie przywieszała na choince ostatnie gwiazdki,  
przekomarzając się z Casem, że będą musieli go podsadzić, żeby mógł zasiąść na czubku  
drzewka. O dziwo, nie uwierzył i nie zaczął jej tłumaczyć, że nie jest już aniołem, ani że nawet  
gdyby był, nie powinien zwieszać się z choinki, która i tak nie ma nic wspólnego z Bożym  
Narodzeniem, bo w zasadzie Chrystus narodził się… i tak dalej. Trzeba przyznać, że Charlie  
świetnie dogadywała się z nieco oszołomionym całym zamieszaniem Casem, nawet Dorotka  
zaczynała być odrobinę zazdrosna. Przybrana siostra Winchesterów uważała, że Cas jest do  
schrupania z tymi swoimi niebieściutkimi oczyma, podkreślającą kolor oczu bluzą i nową  
misją odnalezienia w sobie ludzkiej godności. On z kolei nie mógł się nadziwić jej żywości,  
nieustannemu potokowi słów, ognistym włosom i równie szalonej koszuli w drobną tęczową  
kratkę. Zamszowo-brązowa Dorotka pocieszała się Garthem - oboje debatowali nad tym, czy  
mogliby zasiąść do obiadu w teksańskich kapeluszach, jako że uwielbiali styl kowbojski. Stojący  
nieopodal Dean już już chciał im zaproponować poncho, ale dał sobie spokój, zagoniony do  
przynoszenia dodatkowych krzeseł. Poza tym miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia i to jedno coś  
przerażało go bardziej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Zastanawiał się, czy to, że włożył na siebie  
czarną koszulę nie oznaczało, że ma do odegrania rolę czarnego charakteru. A przecież nie  
miał. Jeden z uprawomocnionych do tej roli – Metatron – bujał gdzieś obłokach, drugi, a  
właściwie druga – Abbadon – była zajęta przejmowanie rządów w Piekle, a trzeci - Crowley  
\- wciąż siedział przykuty w lochu bunkra Ludzi Pisma. W ramach świąt Sam zaniósł mu  
brandy, pierniki (nie wiadomo, czy król Piekieł docenił ich pentagramowy kształt) i co nieco  
do czytania, w tym „Opowieść wigilijną” Dickensa. Nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie zdjąć mu  
kajdanów z magicznymi runami, ale nie chciał kusić losu, więc zadowolił się zdjęciem okowów  
z szyi, a w zamian doczekał się życzeń świątecznych. W wersji crowleyowskiej.  
…  
\- Sam, możesz mi pomóc z jabłkami? – spytał Dean, zaglądając do tłocznej kuchni. –  
Garthowi zachciało się pieczonych, a skrzynki są cholernie ciężkie…  
\- Z miodem i orzechami? – dopytywał się Sam, porzucając niechętny współpracy drób,  
polewającego pudding brandy Kevina i rozgniatającą ziemniaki na puree panią Tran i podążając  
za nim do magazynku. Po drodze zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem do pieczonych jabłek nie  
będzie potrzebny piekarnik, okupowany przez niedopieczonego indyka z farszem. To znaczy,  
farsz z wątróbki, bułki, migdałów, orzechów i rodzynek pewnie się już upiekł, gorzej z resztą…  
\- Mhm – mruknął potwierdzająco Dean, przepuszczając Sama przodem. Gdy tylko weszli  
do magazynu, wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, przeciągnął ostrzem po wnętrzu dłoni i przycisnął  
krwawiącą rękę do sigilu wymalowanego na ścianie niezmywalnym pisakiem. Przypominający  
liczbę pi w okręgu znak rozbłysnął niczym rozżarzone gałęzie w ognisku i przygasł do smolistej  
czerni. Stojący na środku magazynku Sam zachwiał się i prawie upadł, wspierając ręką o  
regał z zapasami, który zakołysał się niebezpiecznie. Rozbłysk białego światła oślepił ich obu,  
pozostawiając pod powiekami ogniste powidoki, a Dean doskoczył do słaniającego się brata  
jak żbik i złapał go w stalowy uścisk, co, przy ich różnicy wzrostu, wyglądało dosyć zabawnie.  
\- Sam, Sammy, to ty? – zażądał odpowiedzi, potrząsając nim niczym terier zatapiający zęby  
w smacznej kości lub nogawce czyichś spodni.  
\- Nie jestem pewien – wyjąkał Sam, któremu kręciło się w głowie i było ciut niedobrze.  
Potrząsanie raczej nie pomagało. – A dlaczego nie ja? Znowu coś zgubiłem? Na ten przykład  
duszę?  
\- Nie, raczej niechcący coś zyskałeś – Dean niechętnie odstąpił malutki krok, wpatrując się  
w niego z widocznym napięciem. Zielone oczy zdawały się połyskiwać w blasku magazynowej  
neonówki jak nafosforyzowane. Być może lśniły w nich niewylane łzy. – Żyjesz?  
Sam złapał pion, ponownie wspierając się o regał i spojrzał nań z boleścią.  
\- Chyba tak. Oddycham. Mówię. Prawdopodobnie myślę – zawiesił się na chwilę,  
sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno. - Nie mów, że z niewiadomych powodów zostałem zombie?  
\- Cieszę się, że oddychasz, mówisz i myślisz – przyznał Dean z lekką ulgą, choć dopytywał  
się dalej, nie potrafiąc przestać. - I nic cię nie boli? Bo ja wiem, wątroba, serce, nerka?  
\- Głowa trochę – przyznał ostrożnie Sam, prostując się do pełnej wysokości. – Ale miałem  
ci pomóc z jabłkami, prawda? To chyba nie przekroczy moich nadwątlonych po Próbach sił?  
W jego głosie pojawiła się odrobina sarkazmu. Dean odetchnął jak miech kowalski i odstąpił  
jeszcze jeden krok, przygotowując się na to, co nieuniknione.  
\- To teraz już możesz mi przywalić – powiedział ponuro, nieświadomie obronnym gestem  
unosząc ręce w górę. Sam lekko przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Byłby idiotą,  
gdyby nie dodał dwa do dwóch, w tym sigilu wypalonego na ścianie, bezsensownych braterskich  
pytań i własnego samopoczucia, lekko nadwerężonego.  
\- Dobra, bracie, mów, co znowu nabroiłeś - westchnął. - Albo ja nabroiłem. A może  
nabroiliśmy obaj?  
\- Pamiętasz, że Próby nieźle ci namieszały? – zaczął niepewnie Dean, a Sam tylko skinął  
głową, czekając na więcej i spoglądając a to na jego zmieszaną twarz, a to na wciąż krwawiącą  
dłoń, a w międzyczasie na puszki z mięsem i warzywami równiutko ustawione na półkach i  
ciemniejący na brudnawej ścianie sigil.  
\- Byłeś bliski śmierci, właściwie w śpiączce, wyglądało na to, że się poddajesz i… straciłem  
głowę – ciągnął Dean, któremu trudno było przekazać, co czuł w tamtym szpitalu, nie  
wspominając o tym, że powtórzyłby swoją decyzję bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- W śpiączce? – spytał niepewnie Sam, z zastanowieniem marszcząc brwi. – Jakoś nie  
pamiętam. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, śpiączki raczej nie powinienem pamiętać.  
\- No, byłeś… byliśmy w szpitalu - mówił Dean coraz szybciej, żeby czym prędzej wyrzucić  
wszystko z siebie, wóz albo przewóz. – Byłeś w strasznej rozsypce, nie potrafili ci pomóc, a  
ja… Nie chciałem, żebyś umarł. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś umarł. Nawet wbrew tobie. Więc  
wpuściłem anioła.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał Sam głucho, dobrze wiedząc, co usłyszy. Dobrze, że biała koszula była  
rozpięta pod szyją, bo zaczęłaby go dusić. Nic dziwnego, że było mu niedobrze.  
\- W ciebie – potwierdził Dean.  
\- Nie pamiętam, żebym go zapraszał – bąknął Sam, z coraz mniejszym przekonaniem. W  
dawnych wierzeniach to wampiry trzeba było zaprosić, żeby mogły wejść do czyjegoś domu, czyż  
nie? Z tym, że wampiry nigdy nie przejmowały tym przesądem, w przeciwieństwie do aniołów.  
\- Oszukałem cię, żebyś go przyjął – wypalił brat ze straceńczą odwagą. - Miał cię leczyć i  
leczył, przysięgam, ale nie był tym, za kogo się podawał. Znaczy, nie był Ezekielem, ale nie był  
też Lucyferem, jeśli tego się boisz…  
Zapadła złowróżebna cisza, w której Dean przełknął ślinę, a Sam przetarł twarz, jakby  
wychodził z wody. Niewielka przestrzeń magazynku zaczynała go przytłaczać, chociaż do tej  
pory jako żywo nie cierpiał na klaustrofobię.  
\- Ten sigil? – spytał w końcu. – Wyrzucił go ze mnie?  
Dean ostrożnie skinął głową.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły – zaczął niepewnie (jak na razie Sam reagował zbyt spokojnie).  
– Przywal mi. Obrażaj się. Nie odzywaj się. Wszystko na raz. Ale nie odchodź, proszę…  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru – przerwał mu brat i przez sekundę Dean był pewien, że  
to Ezekiel, nie, Gadriel, który właśnie mu mówi, że sztuczka z sigilem się nie udała i że nie ma  
najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić z wybranego przez siebie ciała. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca, ale  
sądząc po spojrzeniu i ruchach stał przed nim Sam we własnej osobie, który znowu podniósł  
ręce do twarzy, by tym razem oburącz przegarnąć włosy. Trzymał się za głowę, jakby się bał, że  
za chwilę pęknie mu od nadmiaru wrażeń.  
– To cały ty - westchnął, na poły z wyrzutem, na poły z podziwem. - Postanowiłeś coś za mnie  
i już. Powinienem się przyzwyczaić. Pewnie gdybym rozpadł się na atomy, też próbowałbyś  
posklejać mnie taśmą klejącą.  
\- Sammy…  
\- Nie sammuj mi tutaj – parsknął młodszy Winchester, porzucając tarmoszenie włosów na  
rzecz miętoszenia białej koszuli. – Tak, zrozumiałem, wprosiłeś we mnie anioła, żeby mnie  
poskładał do kupy, a teraz go wyprosiłeś, bo?  
\- Bo kręcił z Metatronem – mruknął Dean, czując się odrobinę jak Ciastek z Shreka, który  
oznajmiał, że Żwirek kręci z Muchomorkiem.  
\- A my kręcimy z Crowleyem – prychnął Sam. – O matko, w głowie mi się od tego kręci…  
\- Przepraszam, Sammy – Dean nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, ale w środku rozpierała go  
kiełkująca radość. Zmienił przyszłość. Cholerny Gadriel nie zabije Kevina, Sam nie odejdzie,  
a Metatron… ha, Metatronem zajmą się później.  
\- To już mogę ci przywalić? – upewnił się Sam z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Możesz – zgodził się Dean z nieco mniejszą pewnością, znając siłę ręki swego brata.  
Sam zrobił dwa kroki i już był przy nim. Nim Dean choćby pomyślał o uniku, znalazł się w  
solidnych objęciach, przyciśnięty do szerokiej, obleczonej w biały podkoszulek i niemniej białą  
koszulę piersi. Podbródek brata wylądował na jego ramieniu, a włosy przesłoniły pół twarzy.  
Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę Sam podniesie go nad podłogę, wiec kurczowo zacisnął palce  
na materiale. Odwzajemnił uścisk ze wszystkich sił, czując, że co prawda fizycznie ściska go  
żelazna obręcz, ale ta duchowa, od wielu dni obejmująca serce, rozpada się z trzaskiem.  
\- Dziękuję, durny bracie – mruknął mu do ucha Sam. – I Wesołych Świąt.


End file.
